Lucky Bug
by LAIsobel
Summary: Every family has traditions... SG-1 does too! And some are kinda cute... Let's take a look at how one of them had started. Possible prequel to Tangled in adventure and love but can stand as a single story as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alia, my friend – HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is for you :o)) And yeah – both chapters :o)) Thank you for everything and I am already looking forward to our little vacation! :o)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Possible prequel to "_Tangled in adventure and love_" but it can stand also as a single story… :o) You really don't need to know the "Tangled..." story to get this one :o)_

_**Timeline: **__First chapter – January 1998. Second chapter – February 1998 – I set the second chapter after the Solitudes – they were released in February 1998 and there was not a thing in that episode suggesting the actual time of the year on Earth and I needed it to be winter back then and this is fanfiction so everything is possible, right? I know in Enigma they had the nature all warm and green but well… forgive me if you feel offended…_

_**Spoilers for Stargate: **__Mild ones… really really mild ones… :o)) As it goes with the timeline…_

_**Other spoilers:**__ Yes – some for Bambi (1942) and then tiny little ones for The Wizard of Oz (1939 ), Belle's Magical World (February 1998) and Mulan (June 1998). And there is Dumbo mentioned here in about three sentence, hehe :o))_

_**Beta:**__ none so far but I'm sure she'll do her magic later :o)) Then I will repost this, all corrected and pretty :o)) _

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY BUG – first chapter<strong>

Sometimes winter in Colorado Springs were mild, there would be no snow and instead of that it would be raining, temperatures rather warm and actually more or less uncomfortable. Sometimes the winters would be really tough, more snow that one could walk through, it would be freezing and all. And sometimes the winter would be just perfect. Blue sky, some clouds from time to time, little bit of snow every now and then, covering the city in exclusive white blanket. Temperatures low enough to keep the snow around but not low enough to let people freeze to death.

This day the sun was high, the sky was bright blue, it was just few degrees below the zero, cold but not freezing, the air was refreshing and the whole city had a strange fairy-tale-ish spirit, all white and fluffy.

At the playground kids were making snowmen, throwing snow-balls at each other, making castles from snow and making angels, having fun all together with their parents. It was just a happy day in January in Colorado Springs.

Cassandra Fraiser was struggling a bit with the conception. She was looking forward to the snow and all the fun but some flu spoiled her plans. With slight fever, running nose and sore throat she had no chance to be out there. She had to stay in bed through the days. She was so sleepy all the time. When she got a bit better, Janet allowed her to get out of the bed and stay in the living room, on the couch for example. And she was grateful.

She felt sorry that she couldn't spend the weekend with SG-1 as she was promised. But SG-1 being the best team ever, so of course they managed to find a solution. They had couple of difficult weeks and so they had deserved their time off. And this weekend was supposed to be their weekend spent together at Jack's cabin. Well, so they decided to move it from Jack's cabin to Janet's living room.

The plan was simple. She had a spare room in her house, pull-out couch, spare blankets… all they could need. She told the Colonel that they could go home and maybe come back the other day but that idea was dismissed pretty quickly. They talked about it at lunch two days ago.

"_You afraid of us, Fraiser?"_

"_What? Sir, with ever due respect, I can handle you. All of you."_

_Sam chuckled at that comment. She knew Janet could. But the Colonel's face was priceless._

"_I just don't want you to be uncomfortable, Sir. I've got one spare bed, pull-out couch and that's all. And it's four of you."_

"_Naaah, don't worry about that, Fraiser."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, we already talked about that…" Sam supplied._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah… Teal'c needs just a quiet place. I can share with Cassie."_

"_And Jack will take the bed because otherwise he would be complaining about his back for weeks…"_

"_Daniel!"_

"_What?"_

_And that made them all laugh. Leave it to those two to argue about that. Janet wasn't really sure about Sam sharing room with Cassie because of Cassie's illness though._

"_Sam, you can take my room… I really don't want you to get ill. You've got a mission soon."_

"_Oh… I haven't thought about that…"_

"_So you can take my room… "_

"_We'll talk about that later. Important is that we will bring food, drinks, we'll take movies, our pajamas, all the basic stuff we could need and besides we have marshmallows and crackers on the shopping list…"_

"_I don't have a functional fireplace…"_

_At that comment Jack's face fell. Poor guy was looking forward to it. Well, they would have to manage without it. _

And so Janet was expecting the team to come any minute. She was curious… this could be one pretty or really awkward weekend. She knew that all four of them were used to each other, to be spending time with each other and even sleeping in tents and sharing space… but still, living under the same roof with a young girl and her single mom? That could be a problem.

Of course, they had already spent numerous evenings over at her place together, they had their team nights and they were capable of pretty much anything when it was about making Cassie happy but still, it would be tough.

Her thoughts got interrupted by two cars being parked in front of her house. She opened to door and saw the team trying to pick up everything they'd brought along.

"Janet!"

"Hey, Sam! Oh my God, what is all this?"

"Well… we're creating an atmosphere for the little munchkin." Jack answered her with a big smile on his face.

"She's asleep…"

"Even better, we can make it as a surprise…"

"Sir, what is all this?"

"Trust me, doc!"

"You? Never!"

Sam burst out laughing then, Teal'c smiled and presented Janet with a huge chocolate pie and Daniel just smiled at her and apologized for Jack's childish behavior.

Janet couldn't do anything but stare at her own living room. They brought more pillows and blankets, turned the place into something … looking very very comfy. Her cupboards and fridge were stuffed with food and supplies! There were boxes with games next to her couch and the pile of DVD's next to her television suddenly got bigger.

"You are crazy, you know that?"

"We promise to clean after ourselves…"

Sam let the boys play. It was cute to watch Jack and Daniel explaining to Teal'c the pure basics of staying in and spending the time like this, inside with hot chocolate, cakes, food and movies. Sometimes those three had real troubles with communicating. But they were still cute.

"Sam, put your stuff into my room, okay?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. But I have a surprise."

"Huh?"

"You're staying there as well…"

"You women planning on sharing a bed?"

Jack appeared behind them with a big smile on his face. He was teasing. Sam wanted to answer something really inappropriate but Janet was faster. She smiled at Sam and then looked back at the Colonel.

"We're just going to leave your fantasy to do the trick, Sir."

Sam was sure she was blushing by then. She would never have even guessed that Janet would say that… but truth to be told, she wanted to say something similar … well, it was better coming from Janet. But they both were close to laughing anyway.

They walked into the bedroom and Sam presented Janet with one of those extra light air mattresses. She'll be comfortable there, she was a soldier after all!

About an hour later everything was set and ready. It was Friday evening and they were all really tired. They decided to watch a movie though. Besides Janet was sure Cassie would be up anytime soon. She just couldn't sleep for more than three hours in a row during the day, even while being ill. And besides, it was time for her medicine. And Janet was hoping to get some soup into her as well. She had to eat something.

Cassie woke up and while feeling absolutely drained and groggy, she walked into the kitchen. She noticed the stuff there and didn't know what to think at first. Her mind was still a bit clouded, she couldn't really focus. Janet found her there…

"Hey, sweetie, you okay?"

"Janet… I feel strange…"

"Let me take a look…"

And she touched her forehead only to notice the fever being up again. She checked her throat bud didn't find anything horrible in there, luckily. But well, flu could be one nasty thing to take you down.

"Go into the living room, I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay…"

And so Cassie walked in there and saw the change. And then it clicked. The weekend with Sam and Daniel and others! It was this weekend! It was now!

She wanted to look around but she moved too quickly so she got a bit dizzy… Luckily two strong arms noticed and helped her to stay upright.

"You must be careful, Cassandra Fraiser."

"Hey, T… sorry…"

She put her head on his strong body and enveloped him in a hug. At first he was looking really puzzled but then he hugged her back.

"Come, you must sit down."

"Can I lie down for a moment instead?"

Teal'c put her onto the couch and Sam was by her side in a second.

"Hey… you okay?"

"No, not really…"

Sam moved closer to Cassie and she snuggled to her side. Sam hugged her and her eyes were searching desperately for Janet.

The doctor came from the kitchen few moments later with glass of water and few pills. They made Cassie swallow the both. She then fell asleep in Sam's arms, again.

"So… she okay?"

"Yeah, just a flu. I think the fever will be gone soon. Should I take her?"

"No, it's okay… we can stay…"

"Okay…"

"Sir, can you pass me a blanket, please?"

"I can do more than that…"

Jack smiled at her and covered both her and Cassie with a blanket. He tugged them in. Nobody commented that. They knew it was just his father-side kicking in. And it was a good side. It was one of those cute things about him.

So in the end they spent the evening just by playing cards and board-games in the living room. Cassie was sleeping in Sam's arms, others checking on them quite frequently. When it looked like Carter would fall asleep as well, Daniel stepped in.

"Come on, Sam. Let's take her to bed…"

"And put you into another one, Carter. You look tired…"

"Sorry, Sir…"

"Geeez don't apologize, just go to sleep!"

He smiled at her then. And she didn't have the strength to argue. It was supposed to be her day off yesterday but there had been some troubles on the base… so she spent the night and morning there. She had to be exhausted, really exhausted.

"Sir, can you take her?" Fraiser asked.

"Carter?"

"No! Cassie…."

"Oh…"

Daniel was grinning like an idiot, Sam smiled at him and just couldn't believe it. Was he really doing that on purpose? She would say so, yes.

Jack took Cassie gently into his arms and took her to her room. He put her to bed gently and tucked her in. Fraiser was looking at him, smiling, almost sadly.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it…"

"Okay."

Janet just finished everything, prepared some more water for Cassie and then closed the door behind her. Daniel cleaned the living room and got comfortable on the couch. Teal'c was sitting nearby, getting ready to meditate. Jack just kissed Fraiser's forehead, wished her a good night and went to the spare room to get some sleep. By the time Janet made it to her room, Sam had already been asleep on the floor. Janet plopped down onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Maybe, just maybe, this weekend would be nice… maybe it really was a good idea.

And yes, it was.

The morning was fun, all of them wearing their pajamas, smiling, laughing, making pancakes for breakfast. Teal'c was asking about the pictures on their pajamas and Cassie was trying to explain. He could already recognize the Simpsons and some of the Disney's Princesses but some motives were still rather foreign to him.

Soon Cassie was in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Daniel, going through the DVD collection with him, laughing almost all the time. Jack was with Teal'c in the kitchen while Sam was sitting at the table with her laptop, working. Janet found it all rather amusing.

They really could be like that… just together at one place, each of them doing something different, cooperating, staying out of each other's way and on the other hand being constant company, fun and support. She was actually surprised by that. She knew how the military worked, she knew all the unspoken never written rules about never getting close and all… well, this was no ordinary team, right? They were unique, each of them alone and all of them together.

And so they had their weekend. They watched all the Disney Princess movies. Well, Cassie loved them so there was nothing else to be done. Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Belle and the Beast, Aladdin and Pocahontas, all those movies had become long ago Cassie's favorites. Besides Sam had always loved Snow White, Daniel had a soft spot for Sleeping Beauty and surprisingly, Jack seemed to particularly like Ariel.

Daniel had a surprise for Cassie. As a get-well-soon gift he brought her the new Belle and the Beast – Enchanted Christmas DVD and so she made them watch it two times during those two days. But who would complain? She was happy and they were laughing all along with her, sometimes making rather double meanings jokes of their own. And then they had to explain them to Teal'c which could be quite adventurous as well.

In between sleeping, laughing, playing cards and games, watching movies and eating, they managed to create wonderful atmosphere. All of them having unique personality, all of them together making the place look more like home and less like a house. Fraiser loved it. And Cassie did too, obviously.

They sort of spent the Christmas together but somehow this was even better. Way better. Besides Cassie was feeling better and better, no longer struggling that much with the concept of living on Earth and not being able to tell anyone about her planet and all the people she had lost there. Things were just looking better and better. So who wouldn't be happy about it, huh?

The evenings were the best times. Cassie would usually fall asleep next to somebody of them. Once it was Teal'c. They were all really surprised by his attitude. The big tough warrior was suddenly all gentle and caring, holding her in his arms, he was humming some song to her. Janet let him take Cassie to bed and she couldn't help it, she had to watch him. He tugged her in so gently, told her something in a language she couldn't understand, kissed her forehead, put her favorite plush toy into her hand and then left the room.

Janet thanked him and he just nodded with a small smile on his lips, assuring her that he would always take care of her daughter. He told her that he considered her part of his own family. Janet was near to tears back then.

And then from Saturday to Sunday, the evening got really interesting. Guys were playing cards, laughing, trying to teach Teal'c some tricks. Sam was smiling half of the time, desperately trying not to get up and correct them, help them or even tell them some tricks. It was fun though.

Girls were on the couch, Cassie between them, they were reading a book together. It was one of those where you had to guess things, try to come up with solutions and ideas. It was helping Cassie to grasp some aspects of living on Earth, some things about customs and traditions, about people. And it was fun as well.

It was snowing again outside, the sky was dark and the clouds were heavy. The atmosphere was calling for hot tea, Glögg, spiced wine or hot chocolate, all coming with cookies or Christmas sweets. And so while being comfortable on the couch, all three of them had fallen asleep.

When Jack noticed, he had to smile. The scene was just so cute! Daniel took a camera and took a picture. He was sure that it would be one of those memorable ones. Guys didn't know what to do though.

"O'Neill, what are you planning on doing?"

"Huh?"

"He has a point Jack… what are we going to do?"

"Let them sleep?"

"On the couch?"

"That would be unwise, O'Neill. It will get very uncomfortable for all of them to share the couch for the whole night."

"I gotta agree, Jack."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Wake them up?"

"You have the heart to wake them up?"

And Daniel had to look at them again. They looked so adorable with the crazy hair, relaxed features, wearing their pyjamas and fluffy socks, tangled in colorful blankets, small smiles on their faces.

"Ehm, nope."

"So?"

"So we're gonna take them to bed?"

"We can do that…"

"I agree, Daniel Jackson. We can do that."

Teal'c didn't hesitate, he took away the blanket and picked Janet into his arms. She didn't even stir. He brought her to her room and put her down to her bed. He covered her and left the door open so Sam could be brought in as well.

In the living room Daniel picked up Cassie and took her to her bed. She snuggled closer to him and smiled. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Daniel…?"

"Yes… I'm here… shh, just go back to sleep, everything's okay…"

"All right… Night…"

"Night Cassie…"

She took his hand into hers and nuzzled her face into her big pillow. She fell asleep again there. Daniel was just looking at her, he just couldn't leave, not like so soon. The little girl would never stop surprising him. She was one the best things they had come across on their travels through the galaxy. He knew that deep down he had been always hoping to have a baby with Sha're and so the chance of taking care of Cassie was very dear to him. Well, he was still hoping that they would find his wife and that they will find a way how to help her. He just had to believe it was possible. And maybe, just maybe, he would be a father then. The thought itself was scary but absolutely wonderful.

He stayed there in the room with Cassie for a few more minutes, organizing his thoughts and trying to regain some of his suddenly lost composure. This was supposed to be a happy weekend and yet he couldn't chase the thoughts about Sha're out of his head. He missed her so much.

Teal'c passed by the room and saw Daniel there. He stopped and peeked in.

"Is everything all right, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel could only nod. He didn't have it in himself to turn around and show Teal'c his tear-filled eyes. Teal'c seemed to understand and yet something about the situation didn't quite fit in.

"Is there something troubling you, Daniel Jackson?"

"No, not at all…"

"Do you wish to talk?"

"Thanks, Teal'c. But I guess there is nothing to talk about…"

"Very well, then."

Daniel looked at him and noticed his friend's concerned eyes. He tried to smile at him to reassure him that everything was indeed okay.

"She's such a lovely kid… She's amazing, so kind and smart."

"I agree."

"I love her like my own kid… I never thought I could… I don't have kids and yet…"

Teal'c nodded then, he seemed to understand finally, all of it. And his heart ached for his friend.

"You will be a great father, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c…"

"I know I am the one to be held responsible for your misery and I feel deeply sorry for what I had done. I believe we will find your wife and that we will also find a way to free her from the Goa'uld. I swear to you that I will do everything in my powers to allow you to be her husband again and to be father of her children."

Daniel was staring at him, mouth slightly opened in shock, his eyes wide. It was not like Teal'c would say so much at once and this was… huge. Teal'c nodded and wanted to leave but he stopped him.

"Teal'c, look… I'm not ready to talk about everything but… thank you."

And Teal'c bowed his head. He could consider himself a lucky man for finding friends like these. Daniel was deeply touched by what Teal'c had said. He couldn't express his feelings and thoughts but he could tell that they were all on the right path leading them to some better future.

Teal'c walked away silently. He knew he had done the right thing. And he needed his rest to calm his thoughts and rapidly beating heart.

Daniel stayed with Cassie for a bit longer before leaving her as well.

Meanwhile in the living room Jack was standing next to the couch, looking at sleeping Sam. He couldn't believe it… he actually really liked that woman. It was a strange feeling. This was a first team he had ever cared about this much. Well, he had always cared about his people but he would always try to keep his distance. He couldn't allow himself to create bonds. That could be fatal. But this time things were simply different.

Daniel was slowly making his way into Jack's heart, he was more and more like a brother to him, still clumsy and naïve and with heart way too big to grasp the horrible events of their past, he cared about him and he had some real troubles with accepting it. Was this really the man that would just sneeze every five minutes and understand ancient languages? At first he wasn't really okay with having him on his team but now… he couldn't imagine going through the Gate without him.

Caring about Teal'c was difficult but on the other hand relatively easy. He could understand him, he knew the man, knew his pain and worries. He was his friend, team-mate and sometimes his presence alone was able to calm him down and allow him to keep his nerve.

And then there was Carter. A woman. A scientist. A doctor. She was so intimidating sometimes, smart and clever, she could be so damn funny and she would be a constant surprise to him. She could hold her ground, she could follow his orders, she knew when to tell him her opinion and when to stay quiet, she could defend herself and she could care of others, she could be cold elite soldier and she could be warm and compassionate. And above all she was one beautiful woman. He just didn't know what to think about her anymore. She seemed to find her way into his brain, she was there, constantly, making him think about his decision, question them and doubt those really awful ones. What the hell was that?

She had already saved his ass, she had helped him through some difficult situations, she had scared him to death and she had also made him burst out laughing. He used to serve with women but never, not even once he had one on his close team. He was worried that it would cause troubles but well, things turned out to be really different.

So far she was on her way to become the best 2IC he had ever had. And that was something. He was damn proud of her, he was feeling overprotective and sometimes, just sometimes he could feel really deep affection. Seeing her with Fraiser, chatting over jell-o, seeing her play with Cassie, reading to her or chasing her in the park… it could always warm some really cold places deep in his heart. Sometimes he would find himself wandering through the corridors of SGC to her lab. She would start babbling about something and it was all he needed to calm down, to sort out his thoughts or come to peace with some of the events. Sometimes she would be with Daniel there, both talking about something crazy, both so deep in the conversation that they wouldn't even say hello…

Was this even real? He had really created the deepest possible bond to an alien, archeologist and astrophysicist.

His favorite Carter was sleeping Carter actually. Sometimes on the missions, and sometimes even in the SGC he would get the chance to see her sleeping form. While sleeping peacefully with no threat coming close to her, she would always have her hands folded under her head, her legs bent and features relaxed. Once after a very tough mission, he found himself just sitting by the fire on P3X-something and watching her. It was giving him comfort to see her there… maybe because she was there, maybe because she was safe and maybe, just maybe just because she was Carter.

He knew that some things should have never happened, he knew that some thoughts he should have never had and he knew that he should have never even thought about naming those feelings slowly appearing deep down in his heart. It was just too dangerous. But well, for once in his life, he couldn't help it. He had no idea about what would happen in the future and it was a scary admission to make.

He gathered all the courage possible to pick her up and take her to bed then. Well, he didn't get the chance because she was already awake. Her bright blue beautiful eyes shining at him.

"Sir?"

"Hey, Carter…"

"Cassie? Janet?"

"Both in bed…"

"Oh…"

"Teal'c and Daniel took care of them…"

"You should have woken me up…"

"Naah, you see, the plan was to take you to bed as well."

"Huh?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, Carter…"

"Sorry to spoil it for you, Sir."

She was fighting the urge to fall asleep again, her eyes falling close, her head feeling heavy. She was so tired and the couch was so comfortable and the blanket around her so warm…

"Carter?"

"Hm?"

She was almost asleep again. Jack just chuckled. She could be really adorable sometimes. And he would probably never forget those moments. She would always be the scientist and a soldier around him, his position of her CO making her to act like that… but seeing her free and happy, as a friend and a woman, it was amazing too.

"Come on, Sam, let's take you to bed…"

"Hmm…"

He was really surprised. Off-world or on the base, she would be alert in the matter of seconds. But here, in the safety of her friend's house, she was normal… and cute and really sleepy.

Jack just picked her up then with a smile on his face and brought her to Janet's room. He noticed the air mattress on the floor and understood the sleeping arrangements. Well, Janet's bed was huge and those two were friends so he was hoping that Fraiser wouldn't mind sharing with Carter. He put her down to the bed and tugged her in.

"I'll take the next watch, Sir."

He almost chuckled then. She was so adorable! He knew he would try his best not to tease her about this later but well… this was priceless.

"Sure you will, Carter."

He whispered to her and she nodded and was deep asleep soon after that. He closed the door behind him and walked away. Jack noticed Teal'c in the living room, sitting with his eyes closed, probably already deep in his meditative state. Daniel was sitting on the couch, staring ahead. Jack joined him there for a minute.

"Two years ago, would you believe if somebody had told you about this?"

"Nope."

"Me neither…"

"It's crazy…"

"Yep, it is…"

Both grinning, feeling content. Friends indeed.

"Sam okay?"

"Yeah, she told me she would take the next watch…"

"Really?"

Jack just nodded. The amusement still visible in his eyes. Daniel just chuckled.

"Good night, Danny."

"Night, Jack."

Jack walked into the spare bedroom then and still smiling he fell asleep.

The Sunday was a lazy day filled with laughter and fun. Sam seemed to remember a bit from the night if the blush creeping up her neck was of any indication. While cleaning after the breakfast she tried to apologize to Jack.

"Sir.."

"Yeah?"

"About last night… I'm…"

"Yes, Carter?"

He was teasing her, she knew. That tone of his voice! He was smiling, little sparkles in her devilish dark eyes. It should be illegal to be looking like that!

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Carter."

"I fell asleep!"

"Well that's something people usually do at night."

"Sir…"

"Forget about it, Carter. It was nothing and besides you were kinda adorable…"

With that and a cup of coffee in his hand he walked away and left her there, standing shocked. She felt the same way when he had told her about the 'sweet little tank top number". It took her a moment to gather her thoughts again and walk from the kitchen. Sometimes the man could… wow.

They decided to play games through the morning. And Cassie was promised one last movie after the lunch. They would leave later in the afternoon. They had a mission planned for Monday morning so they needed their rest and all…

Daniel took all the possible Disney movies.

"So, what are we going to watch?"

"I don't know… we already watched the Princesses."

"So now… more Disney?"

"Yes!"

"As the lady wishes… so what it will be?"

"Hm… what do you have?"

"Too many DVDs to pick from!" Daniel said cheerfully. He was in a really good mood since the lunch. He would have never guessed that eating spaghetti could be this funny.

"So we can take it from the oldest ones, what do you think?"

"Okay."

"I don't have all of them though… gotta work on your little collection."

"So what is the first one you have…"

"Well, let me see… Dumbo."

"No, please…. Dumbo is really one of those I cannot bear to watch, Daniel."

Sam pleaded. She looked like she really didn't to be watching Dumbo. Jack looked a bit puzzled because from what he could remember, she had nothing against the little elephant.

"You don't like Dumbo?"

"No, Daniel, I don't really like Dumbo."

"Well, Cassie, what do you think?"

"It's okay… what is the next one?"

"Bambi."

"Then Bambi it is!"

Daniel got the movie ready, Janet and Cassie settled down to the couch, Teal'c found his place on the ground and Jack asked Carter to help him with some fresh warm tea and cookies.

In the kitchen he just looked at her with the question mark on his forehead. Could he really read her that well?

"So what was that about?"

"Oh… that."

"Yeah, that. Since when you don't like poor little Dumbo?"

"It's not me, Sir… It's Cass. Few weeks ago I was introducing her to one of our customs."

"Really? Which one?"

"Being lazy in front of the TV on Saturday morning."

"You're evil…"

She just grinned at him. She let her continue then.

"There was a documentary about some French circus and they had this big program with elephants. Cassie got really disturbed. She felt so sorry for the animals, she couldn't understand it. It took me pretty long time to explain everything to her but still… she is not really fond of anything like circus is."

"So watching a movie about a little elephant in the circus could be a problem."

"Yes, Sir…"

"You're unbelievable, Carter."

"Thank you, I guess…?"

"So just to be clear… you think it's better to watch a movie about little Bambi losing his mom and seeing his world, his lovely forest burning, huh?"

"Do you have to make it sound like that? Really?"

He looked offended there for a minute. But she took pity on him and just decided to explain.

"Cassie never talks about her mom. She never talks about what happened on Hanka."

"We're a bad influence, huh?"

"We could do better, yeah…"

"So…?"

"So this could help. She usually talks about the movies and all… it could make her open up a bit to us or at least to Janet, I don't know…"

"Good idea, Carter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Does Fraiser know?"

"Yeah, we talked about it earlier…"

"So you made Daniel to offer her watching the movies chronologically?"

"Sort of…"

"Why wouldn't you leave Dumbo out?"

"It would be suspicious… Sometimes she's just too smart…"

He was grinning at her then. She was really something else. Together they finished the tea and found some more cookies. They also made some sandwiches. Both Cassie and Teal'c were constantly hungry.

Before they walked back into the living room, Jack had stopped her.

"Look, Carter…. I know we sort of have those things we never mention and never talk about… but if you ever need or want to talk, I just… I'm here."

"Sir…"

"I know it might seem to be inappropriate given our working relationship but I'd like to believe that we are … becoming … friends."

She was looking at him, not really believing her eyes and ears. Colonel Jack O'Neill, the man that never talks, never confesses and almost never shows his feelings voluntarily just offered her something deep and amazing. She smiled at him and nodded. She knew he was talking about her mother. And it meant a lot to her. Even more than she was ready to acknowledge.

"Thank you, Sir."

It was his turn to nod and smile. Suddenly he didn't feel so bold in his actions anymore. He needed to get away from her for a moment… she stopped him though.

"Sir, I might be overstepping a line here so feel free to stop me or to pretend that this never happened but… I know there are things we never mention and never talk about but if you ever need or want to talk to someone… I'm here…"

"Carter…" He was half worried, half smiling. Of course she would use the same sentence... she really knew him way too well.

"I know you would probably rather have the company of Daniel, Teal'c or Ferretti… well or maybe Jack Daniels… but although I know it might seem inappropriate given our working relationship, I'd like to believe that we are becoming friends so…"

"Point taken." He was definitely smiling then. Oh yeah, she knew him pretty well. He didn't know if it was right or wrong but well...

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you, Sam."

She stopped dead in her tracks then. They did it. They crossed the never written line about never mentioning certain things and about never talking about them. They just mentioned both her mother and his son, they just opened this huge topic and let it hang in there between them. And it should have been embarrassing, and it should have been awkward… but it was not. It actually felt really nice.

"You're welcome."

She smiled at him shyly and they both walked back into the living room.

Janet, Cassie and Jack sitting on the couch, Daniel and Teal'c on the ground, Sam in the armchair, they just couldn't imagine anything better for that moment. With the hot sweet tea and those amazing nut cookies… and with Bambi of course.

The movie was on for a few minutes when Teal'c had his first note.

"Those animals are talking."

"Yes, Teal'c, they are…"

"It would be nice to find a place with wise talking animals…"

Daniel and Sam couldn't even talk. They couldn't tell if Teal'c was making fun of them or not. Jack was trying to find an answer but he was coming on empty. Janet was holding back laughter, not really sure about what to do. Cassie was just smiling.

"I agree… but these are just fairy-tales."

"Fairy-tales?"

"You don't have fairy-tales on Chulak, Teal'c?"

"We do have stories to tell."

"And in those stories, do you have something extraordinary?"

"I believe we do."

"See? It's like that with this movie and with all the other ones."

"So Cinderella and Snow White were not real humans?"

"That is something we can never know, Teal'c. You can believe it and you don't have to… but sadly there are no talking animals around."

Cassie tried to explain. Teal'c smiled at her then and with a nod got back to watching the screen. The mood was much better now. Leave it to two aliens to have the most fun.

Jack leaned in to whisper something in Cassie's ear.

"Thank you, munchkin."

"He was just making fun of you…"

"I'm not that sure about it this time…"

"Come on, Jack, see that smile?"

"You see a smile?"

Cassie hit him then playfully. She could see the smile on Teal'c's face and she was sure Jack could too. Teal'c could be a mystery sometimes… but with a big warm heart. And she could feel herself growing attached to him.

They were watching the movie, smiling and laughing along with it. Cassie was the first one to speak again.

"Hey, they are helping him! That's so cute!"

"Yeah… they're becoming friends."

"Like you were helping me…"

"We were?"

"Jaaaack…"

He was teasing her, she knew. She knew him way too well by then…

"You were! You are! Sam showed me the swings, remember? Daniel took me to the library! I have a card there now… that's just cool! And did you know that uncle George has two granddaughters? We met and they showed me some really pretty games… And you gave me my puppy!"

"Where is he by the way?" Jack asked then. They were all just smiling at the little girl, she seemed to be so thrilled and happy, it was amazing. He decided not to comment the uncle George part. He would tease the General later about it. Well, he could be grandpa George so uncle could be considered as pretty good.

"Staying with one of the nurses, Sir. She lives nearby and has a dog as well. Cassie was worried he would get ill…"

"Oh…"

"He's just too small, you know? This is safer for him… I know it's silly but…"

"It's not silly, Cass. It's nice of you."

She snuggled to his side then and they were watching the movie again. The next interruption came with the Great Prince of the Forest, the old deer. Cassie was thinking about it…

"Shelby said her grandpa was very old and very wise…"

"Yeah, grandpas are usually wise."

"Was your grandpa wise?"

Jack knew that others were watching him, waiting for his answer. They knew only a little about his family and relatives and at first he wanted it to remain that way… but with Cassie looking at him like that…

"Yeah, my grandpa was wise. He was a shipbuilder and very good man. I'm named after him."

"Cool…"

And after few minutes they all noticed Cassie's eyes getting wide and big. She was watching Bambi and Stamper skate on the ice. They could feel the excitement in the air.

"What are they doing?"

"They're ice-skating…"

"Can I learn that?"

"You would want to?"

"Yeah!"

"Jack can teach you…"

"Really, Daniel? Jack, you can?"

"Well yeah, I can teach you how to skate…"

"Can others come too?"

He was surprised that she was asking him. But she was looking around, waiting for others to say something. She was just too kind and too cute.

"Well, if they want to… hm?"

"I do not know how to skate on the ice, O'Neill."

"I haven't been skating since… being five maybe?"

"So you are coming with us, right, Daniel?"

"Sure thing, Cass. Sam, Janet?"

"Ehm… I'm not so sure about that…."

"What, Carter? You afraid of skating?"

"No, Sir, I'm not afraid of skating… it's just…"

"Carter!"

"What…?"

"You know how to skate, don't you?"

"Theoretically… well… yes."

"Carter!"

O'Neill was honestly shocked. In his eyes she could do everything. There was not a thing she wouldn't be able to do. And she couldn't skate? Ice-skate?

Janet was laughing by then, seeing her friend's flushed face and the Colonel's amusement.

"So it's official now, we are all going once this young lady is healthy again…"

"Sir…"

"Cassie, tell Sam you want her there, huh?"

Cassie grinned at Jack and then looked at Sam and said please. Sam looked shocked.

"That is so not fair!"

"Pretty please?"

Cassie asked again and Carter could just agree. She would never say no to her… and well… maybe it would not be that bad, right? How hard could it be?

"And we are going to build a snow-man, right?"

"Sure thing."

"And can we have a snow-ball fight as well?"

"Who told you about those?"

"Siler. The last time I was at the base we just walked outside and had a snow-ball fight."

"What? With Siler?"

"Well, yes… and with Betty and Bobby…"

"Betty and Bobby?"

"Yes, you know, the guards at the entrance back there in the forest?"

They couldn't believe it. She had a snow-ball fight with Siler. She knew the guards by their names. And she was having fun there! And they had no idea about her being off the base… was this for real?

She seemed to be just content with watching Bambi again, not really paying attention to others. They were exchanging looks and smiles. This kid was a miracle, wasn't she?

Then the moment came. Bambi's mother got killed. And Cassie seemed to be thinking about it a lot. She looked at Jack with sad eyes then.

"They killed her, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did…"

"She died like my mom on Hanka."

"Yes…"

Jack was stroking her hair then. She seemed to be lost in thought. Then she looked at him and smiled sadly. She moved on the couch from his arms into Janet's. She snuggled closer to her without saying a single word. Jack seemed to be pleased with the outcome. Fraiser had tears in her eyes, this was a bit too much on her. She looked at Sam and she smiled back at her with encouraging nod.

They wanted to leave then but the movie wasn't over. So they remained there and finished it with Cassie and Janet. The girl didn't move away from Janet. She wasn't hugging her anymore but she seemed to want to stay by her side. She would steal glances at Jack and Sam from time to time but generally she seemed to be comfortable in Janet's presence. They were getting along pretty well, it was better and better.

It was fun to hear both Jack and Daniel commenting her question about falling in love and dating like Bambi, Flower and Stamper. Two overprotective guys… poor girl will never go out in her life… but Janet looked at them gratefully. She knew they would scare off every guy so only those with at least a little serious intentions would stay long enough not to hurt her little daughter too much.

It was hard to admit it but they were becoming one small crazy family, right?

The end was emotional. Cassie was asking Janet if she could ever be proud of her as Bambi was proud of his young ones. And Janet looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what I will always be proud of you. We all will always be proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. And one more thing." Jack added.

"What thing?"

"We all will always love you, never doubt that, okay? Not for a second."

She had tears in her eyes. She reached for him and he hugged her.

"I know it's all difficult for you right now, I know and I promise, it will get better."

"Okay…"

Soon she walked across the room and hugged them all. Together they helped to clean up the place. Cassie was tired so she lied down to the couch again. She was asleep by the time they were leaving.

Janet walked them outside to their cars. She thanked them for the weekend. In the end, it was fun. And she was sure that Cassie was already looking forward to the day Jack would teach her how to skate. Ice-skating could be fun… and with these people? It will be fun. And quite an experience. Unforgettable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Ehm… not entirely my plan but well, this is what we have… hehe… :o))_


	2. Chapter 2

**LUCKY BUG** **– second chapter**

In a week Cassie was all fine again. She was looking forward to her ice-skating lessons. But then Janet came home with a sad expression on her face and unshed tears in her eyes. It didn't look good.

"Cassie?"

"Janet, what happened?"

"There was… an accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes."

"Sam?"

"Sweetie…"

"No… no! NO!"

She ran away then, into her room and tried to hide behind her bed. She was crying so much. Janet followed her and sat down onto her bed. She needed to find a way how to tell her… she didn't want the girl to think the worst but she didn't know how to explain though.

"Sweetie, we don't if she is dead or not. We hope that they're okay."

"They…?"

"There was an accident. Daniel and Teal'c got back, they got hurt but they're gonna be okay. I promise. And… They are sure both Sam and Jack had stepped through the Gate."

"But they didn't get home?"

"No, they didn't get back… something happened and we don't know what. But we believe they are okay. They could have stayed on the planet or maybe they got sent somewhere else."

"So…"

"So they might be okay, alive and well. Just on some other planet than on Earth. We don't know why the Gate malfunctioned. But …"

"Sam will figure out and get back home, right?"

"I'm sure she will."

"And she's with Jack…"

"Yes, she's with Jack. "

"He'll take care of her, right?"

"He will, of course he will. He always does."

And so Cassie practically jumped into her arms and refused to let go for hours. She was just too scared. And Janet could understand it, she was scared as well. She just couldn't imagine what would happen if… She refused to finish that thought.

And so for all the time Cassie had been worried. Janet was staying on the base, just in case. Those endless long hours were the most difficult ones she could remember. Not knowing what happened, what to do… watching the panic and fear, feeling the pain and desperation… she hated it.

When they found them, Cassie was on the base along with Janet. She wanted to stay. She was asleep in Janet's office, exhausted from waiting for the news. Janet woke her up. Cassie was so happy… she couldn't believe it.

And so when they finally brought them home, Cassie needed Daniel's and Teal'c help to keep Cassie out of the way. They needed to take care of both Sam and Colonel O'Neill and that could be really difficult with a young worried girl nearby.

By the time Cassie was finally allowed to visit them in the infirmary, it was Valentine's Day. She noticed the atmosphere changing, even down there in SGC but she couldn't understand. And so Daniel tried to explain it to her. Along with Janet and Teal'c they were having lunch together that day.

He wanted to tell the girl all about the history of it, about all the traditions and origins… but got interrupted by the romanticized version of it told by Janet. She wanted to show Cassie the real thing as well! They were arguing about it, trying to find the right way how to make it look like one of the oldest and best days of the year. Cassie was actually grinning at them.

"Daniel, can we buy something for Jack and Sam?"

"Eh… sure. If it is okay, Janet?"

"Of course it's okay…"

"But they…"

"Don't worry sweetheart, they both will be sleeping the whole day. Go, have fun. Bring them something nice…"

She kissed her then and Daniel took her shopping. He was really proud of her. He tried to explain everything about his own injury to her, he tried to tell her about all the aspects of their work, he tried to explain what could have probably happened on Antarctica… and she managed to grasp it, more or less. She was still worried but that was understandable. She got really close to losing the only people she loved. And that was something he could understand pretty well.

"So Sam took care of Jack?"

"Yes, she did. She saved him."

"I thought it would be the other way around, like in fairy-tales…"

"Hmmm but there are stories when the lady saves the knight… Look at Belle and the Beast..."

"I know… but still… it's Jack… saving Sam… I like the sound of that."

Daniel had to smile at her then. She was becoming more and more human and less alien, if he could said that like this. Having these romantic ideas was really cute. Especially about those two soldiers.

"Well, but Sam saving Jack sounds nice too…"

"I guess…"

They were passing by a shop with plush animals and cards, with little blue and gray and brown bears… Cassie stopped there.

"Daniel…?"

"Yep?"

"What about those bears?"

"Hmm… why not."

"Can we take blue and brown one?"

And so they bought two cute little bears and went back to the SGC. Both Jack and Sam were still asleep so she made them notes and put the bears next to them onto their beds. Daniel tried to correct her, she put the brown one to Sam's hand and the blue one next to Jack. He assumed she would want it the other way around, his guess was the eye color of his friends being the key… but she just smiled at him and told him that it was all exactly as it was supposed to be.

"You sure about that?"

"Jack saving Sam, Sam saving Jack…"

And then he understood. She was a clever girl indeed.

Little they knew that both Sam and Jack would fall in love with those little plush creatures and keep them close all the time. They had them among their personal belongings on the base. Those little bears were giving them strange comfort sometimes. Both the blue and brown being warm and welcoming, and besides they both were gifts from love and that meant the world to the Captain and Colonel. Especially sometimes.

Because of school Cassie couldn't stay on the base anymore after the Valentine's day. She had her duties and she knew that Sam wouldn't want her to miss school because of this. She managed to visit them few times though. Thankfully.

In a few weeks Sam was almost fine and Jack was just getting there. Only his leg would need more time. But from a hard cast he could switch to light splint. Janet was sure that he would make a complete recovery. Sam saved him indeed.

They all could sense that this event would be troubling them all for some time. And so they were reluctant at first when Cassie suggested movie Saturday over at Jack's place.

"Why Jack's place?"

"Because when I was ill, we were at our place. So now he is ill so we will go over to his place…"

And Janet had to agree. That was a logical thing to do. Other agreed in the end, although Sam looked like she would rather stay at home.

Jack was actually happy to have them there. It was still pretty cold outside, still lots of snow although the sun was getting warmer and warmer, the days getting better and better. Well, he kept on feeling the bloody chill anyway. And if Carter's thick jumper was of any indication, she was still having some troubles with shaking off the cold as well.

Cassie sat down next to Jack on his couch.

"Cassie…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I won't have a snow-ball fight with you…"

"Your leg is hurt, I understand."

"Yeah, that too…" He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"You don't like the snow anymore?" She sounded puzzled, a bit sad maybe.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"But you don't."

"Cassie…"

"It's because you were trapped in an ice cave?"

He shot panicked look at Carter and then at Janet. Did they really have to tell her everything?

"Yes… "

She smiled at him, tugged the blanket around him more firmly and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay… we can try next year."

The atmosphere was getting better by every minute. Cassie could have that effect on them. Jack knew that even next year he would be having some really nasty feelings and memories but well… he had a whole year to come in terms with them, right?

"Well, you know, Sir, I was hoping to learn how to ice-skate as soon as possible…"

"Really? You're not worried, Carter?"

"Noo… besides we can wait few weeks… doesn't matter because we have the ice-skating rink in Springs and it's opened whole year…"

At first he tried to tell her that she was being crazy. But then he understood. She was fighting the same fear as he was. And the best approach was to face it. And it was better to face it for an hour at ice-skating rink when you could walk out into a sunny summer day than having to face it in December.

"Hmmm… so what do you think, Cassie?"

"I'm in!"

"Teal'c?"

"I still would like to learn how to ice-skate, O'Neill."

"So when I am fit and up and ready we can go…"

"So I better get my bag ready, huh? You all trying to skate, huh? I'm gonna be sooo busy…"

"Janet!" Sam was shocked. But others were laughing.

"You know, Carter, she might have a point…" Jack supplied and made her smile a bit.

Cassie was happy with the outcome. She wanted to watch a movie but didn't know which one. So she offered Jack the chance to pick one up. He was the ill one here anyway. And after some really hard thinking he asked her to put the Wizard of Oz in. She had never seen it before.

Cassie snuggled closer to Jack and they were watching it together. She had lots of questions about such an old movie but Jack obviously didn't mind answering her and explaining things. She fell in love with the Scarecrow… as Dorothy did. Everybody just knew that Dorothy had fallen for the Scarecrow!

Janet had some shopping to do so she left them there. She would just pick up Cassie later. Teal'c was sitting on the ground by the couch, watching the TV with the same affection as Cassie was. It was new to him as well.

Sam was sitting in the armchair, wrapped in thick blanket but still feeling a bit cold. She knew it was not physical but psychical but there was not much she could do about it. It would take her some time to make it through. She had never liked these near-death experiences and this one was a bit close. Well, way too close.

It was warming her heart seeing her CO with the girl. Chatting about the yellow bricks and how cute and funny the lion was. Yeah, old movies had some deep magic in them, that was for sure.

Sam got up then and walked to the kitchen, the blanket still around her shoulders. She could use some more tea. Daniel followed her there without a word.

"Hey…"

"Daniel… hey…"

"Everything okay?"

She was looking to the living room, seeing Jack answering both Cassie's and Teal'c's questions and she just had to smile. They looked so happy… and all of the alive and well.

"Yes, it is…"

She couldn't keep the tears from falling from her eyes. And she hated herself for being so weak but these last weeks had been really horrible. Reluctantly and while not being entirely sure of himself, Daniel hugged her. And she melted into his friendly arms. He was trying to soothe her worries, to tell her that everything would be fine… And she just chuckled.

"Yeah… when there is no more snow."

"Cold?"

"Sometimes… somehow… yes."

Daniel nodded in understanding and walked away. He left her standing there, puzzled. He brought her one of those heating bottles from Jack's bathroom.

"What… how…?"

"Jack has some pretty amazing things around here you know?"

He was grinning at her. And she could only smile at him and appreciate the gesture. He filled the bottle with hot water then.

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"What really happened out there?"

"Daniel…"

"Something is troubling you and … I just want to help."

"I can't talk about it… not now."

"Later?"

She was about to tell him that no, never… but she could only nod. Yes, they would talk later. Daniel noticed the tears being back in her eyes. He didn't want to make her cry, not again, so he just gave her the bottle and she walked back to the living room. She sat back down to the armchair with the bottle hugged to her chest. It was warm and really comfortable.

"Sam… you are cold?"

"It's better, Cass, don't worry…"

But she couldn't fool her that easily. Cassie asked Jack if she could bring another blanket. And he told her to go and find some. She walked away and brought the one from his spare bedroom. She tugged it around Sam then and after she got reassured that it was perfect, she walked back to the couch and found her place back there.

Jack noticed the heating bottle Sam was having. It was his… but he was sure she had no idea about the secrets of his bathroom. He looked at Daniel. His friend just shrugged and tried to pretend that he had no idea what this was about. But Jack thanked him silently. Daniel got the message, smiled at him and sat down. They were friends, right? So little help was allowed all the time and well, big one a well.

They all could feel the tension leaving the room, they could tell that things would be getting better. They had to.

"Hey, Danny… can you give me the package that's by the door?"

Jack asked then. Daniel got curious so he walked to the door and found a package there indeed. He brought it to Jack.

"What's in there?"

"Something I wanted to give you, munchkin… I wanted to wait for some special occasion but well… now is as good as anytime, right?"

"For me?"

"For you."

He gave it to her and watched her in amusement as she dug in. And soon all the papers were tore apart, gathered and thrown away and Cassie was having brand new and shiny DVD in her hand.

"So what is it?"

"It's… thank you!"

She hugged him then. She almost knocked the wind out of him. Others were curious and smiling. Daniel managed to take a look at the cover. It was Beauty and the Beast… the third part named Belle's Magical World.

"I notice that this was supposed to come out and … so I ordered it for you."

"Thank you…"

"And we can even watch it if you want to…"

"Really?"

Jack looked around at others. They just nodded and shrugged, it was okay with them to watch Belle and the Beast and all the lovely talking furniture.

"Yep."

Cassie got up and put the DVD in. There was something about Belle she could only admire. And obviously they noticed. Daniel gave her the second part for Christmas and Jack gave her the third part. She was so happy. Well, she was happier when Janet had told her that both Sam and Jack would be fine but this was close behind…

"O'Neill, I believe another movie from this Walt Disney will be in cinemas soon."

"You sure, T.?"

"Yes."

"Well… I had no idea."

"He's right, Sir. Another Princess movie."

"Princess?" Cassie almost squealed.

"Yes. Mulan."

"When when when?"

"I believe the poster spoke of June, Cassandra Fraiser."

"Can we go? Please? Please? Can we?"

"We have to ask Janet…"

Cassie didn't answer at first. She was looking at him and thinking.

"That was not an answer…" Oh so she noticed.

"It's fine by me but we still have to ask her."

"Okay."

And they settled into a comfortable silence then. Jack hit the play button and the movie started. And so they witnessed how Belle had befriended the castle staff, how all the lovely creatures had tried to be happy and to never lose hope, how the Beast had learned to love and trust others, how Belle had fallen in love with the Beast and the Beast had fallen for her. And they watched how they both managed to change and became better people in order to allow the love to grow. And Cassie loved every second of it, as did others. Well, they were trying not to let it show that much. Cassie noticed though anyway.

Jack was getting really tired by the end, he was still having some pain meds in his system and he could survive only limited amount of time on the couch. He needed to get to bed.

Daniel offered Teal'c a lift back to the base. They said their goodbyes and left. Sam stayed in with Cassie. They would leave with Janet later.

"You should go to bed, Sir. You need to rest."

"Carter…"

"Come on, I will help you. And don't say anything… You know, doctor's orders…"

She gave him the pointed look saying 'I know you want to complain but you should better be quiet' and it actually managed to keep his silent. But he had to smile. Yeah, wrong kind of doctor's orders… he would never forget that.

"Cassie, can you get the bed ready?"

"Sure!"

She jumped down from the couch and walked to Jack's bedroom to prepare the bed.

Jack could walk easily on his own now although while being tired or after sitting for longer periods of time, he could use his crutches. He didn't want to use them now though. He didn't want to scare Cassie, not again.

"Sir… you should take them."

"No. She thinks I'm better…"

"So you will let me help you?"

And no matter how hard it was, he could only say yes. And so she helped him to get up and wobble back to his bedroom. She helped him to get settled. He was asleep before she managed to close the curtains at the window. She took off his shoes and covered him with the blanket. He deserved all the comfortable sleep he could get.

She allowed herself one moment of silence in his room, in his presence, watching him breathing steadily. She didn't notice Cassie coming closer and hugging her. She surprised her.

"Don't worry, Sam. He will be okay."

"I know… I know. Let's go."

And so they walked from the room and closed the door behind themselves. Sam knew the girl couldn't have noticed but… Colonel O'Neill really had to be tired and exhausted to fall asleep so quickly like that. Well, she couldn't blame him. His body needed the strength to heal.

Janet picked them up. She noticed the change in Sam's eyes and could only hope that she was definitely finally feeling at least a bit better. It would be about damn time.

They wanted to go the ice-skating rink but well, their luck was sticking to them here on Earth as well as off-world. The whole building was under reconstruction and would be opened in July. So they just had to wait.

In the June the whole team was playing at Jack's backyard. They were playing some ballgames and throwing the Frisbee. It was fun. And then Jack brought the envelope.

Cassie was curious and when she opened it, she jumped into his arms and then ran to Janet to show it to her. Jack bought tickets for the premiere of Mulan for all of them, SG-1 plus the Fraiser family.

"We are really going?"

"Well, the Colonel asked me nicely so yes, we are."

Cassie was beyond being just happy by then. It would be her first cinema experience. She had no idea about what to expect. So when she found herself sitting there with those she loved, huge popcorn on her lap and giant diet coke in the holder, she could only grin.

And so they enjoyed the cinema. They were laughing while Mushu was trying to be a big dragon, they were hoping for the little bug to really bring them happiness. Jack and Daniel were bickering about the way how Disney saw ancient China and its war techniques. Janet was just hoping that Mulan and Shang would just end up together… and Teal'c was trying not to disturb them all by his own thoughts about the importance of having daughters. He was raised in a similar society, he knew that. And yet his time with SG-1 had shown him that women and men could be equal. And so he was glad that Mulan had proved the same thing to Shang.

After the movie they were all smiling and laughing, commenting scenes and jokes. They ended up at Jack's place, having small garden barbecue. They started a fire as well. They were sharing stories and just having fun.

"You know what… we can go the next time as well."

"What, Daniel, you love Disney?"

"Well, like you don't."

"He has you there, Sir."

"Et tu, Carter?"

"Sorry, Sir…" She was laughing by then.

"Jack? Can we go the next time as well?"

"I agree, O'Neill, this was most pleasant experience."

"Don't look at me, Sir… I'm more a Marvel girl…" Sam supplied.

Jack was about to answer her, he was about to have some sneaky comment, she could feel it. And she wouldn't be surprised by some rather inappropriate comment. He had it in himself sometimes. But Cassie just said another sweet please and so he agreed.

And without even realizing it, Daniel and Jack had just created one of the best traditions possible. Little they could know that they would go to the cinema to see every new Disney movie. And little they knew that they would be going to Marvel's movies as well, much to Sam's delight.

"You know, the best was the bug anyway."

"The bug?"

"Yes! Mushu liked him so much! And he called him a lucky bug."

"You like that?"

"Yes… He was so small and so cute and well… lucky!"

"Well, I can call you lucky bug if you want to…" Jack offered with a smile.

"Would have to catch me first!" Cassie told him and got up and ran away. And soon they were chasing each other in the garden.

And he captured her and tried to win a tickling battle with her. It left them both breathless and laughing, a bit cold and a lot happy.

"You are my lucky bug, Cass…"

"I am?"

"Yes. Yes, you are…"

And then she kissed his cheek. She could be a lucky bug…

"So small and blue and cute and ticklish..."

Laughing and trying to tickle each other, they walked back to the fire and got warmer there. Janet just brought them some blankets… she was worried that they would catch a cold or something. And they really shouldn't risk that. The weather was too nice to be wasted in bed fighting a flu or something. Besides, they had an ice-skating rink to be opened soon… and one little girl looking forward to it.

Janet knew that sooner or later she would have to face the consequences but right now she was really content with her little crazy family. She would have never guessed… but she had never been happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I know there was some more potential in this chapter... I know I know, some scenes could have been much better... sorry but I sort of liked it simple as it is now... But I admit that one scene just won't leave me be... so I guess I will get back to that conversation and to that scene and write more about it in a different story. Hehe... one sentence, one question, one promise between friends... I won't tell you which one it is but I guess you know anyway... :o)) We'll see how it goes! :o)  
><em>


End file.
